Stuck in the Elevator With You
by shanacus
Summary: Sreddie Oneshot. Carly is sick of Sam and Freddie's constant bickering, and decided to put an end to it. After all elevators are known to bring out the truth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, why that's creative. **

**Okay well, I've had an unhealthy obsession with Sam/Freddie since the first episode, and I wanted to write a couple of fanfics for them, so once I saw iCarly had it's own section I did a happy dance. So here's a one-shot for now, until I can think of a full story! **

"Will you guys every work things out!" screeched 13 year old, Carly Shay.

"NO!" yelled back both Sam and Freddie, folding their arms.

Carly sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"That's it! Both of you take the elevator! I'm taking the stairs!" she snapped, stomping away.

After another fallout, Carly was sick of her friends constant bickering. Couldn't they just open their eyes, and see what was right in front of them?

As her friends got into the elevator (bickering over who's fault it was) Carly was struck with an idea. She quickly ran to the switch and shut down the elevator.

"HEY! IS SOMETHING WRONG!?" exclaimed a worried Freddie.

"OH NO THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT WE WANTED TO HAPPEN!" yelled back Sam sarcastically.

Carly smiled, little did they know, she thought.

Back in the elevator, Freddie and Sam were glaring at each other.

"This is all your fault." Freddie sneered.

"Mine!" exclaimed Sam in disbelief. "MINE! Your the one who kept on talking about Carly!"

"Since when did you care!"

Sam stared at Freddie's face, she couldn't believe how oblivious he was. How did he _not _get it. She thought she had been painfully obvious. Didn't he realize? Everything jab that Carly would never love him, every insult because he agreed with Carly once more, how did he not realize it? Sam opened her mouth finally;

"Do I have to scream it in your ear for you to understand!" yelled Sam.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT!"

Sam felt her old body take control, she didn't even know what was happening. But somehow, the thing she swore never to admit, showed itself. She was kissing Freddie Benson. She pulled out aburtly, as Freddie touched his lips in disbelief.

"Um..that was interesting..." said Freddie, after regaining his breath.

Sam folded her arms and scoffed.

"Don't get used to it." she said turning away.

"But Sam...that's was so...Un-Sam like..I mean don't you hate me?"

"I KISS you and you don't get it! Are you really has dumb as you look!?" yelled Sam.

"Well I'm sorry! Your not really that obvious!"

"Not obvious? NOT OBVIOUS! I have been so obvious!"

"Oh really Sam? Enlighten me! Cause every time you talk to me, all you try to do is insult me!"

Freddie was staring Sam straight in the eye, waiting for an outcome. Sam shot daggers at him, but Freddie remained un-fazed.

"Well maybe I do that because...because..." stuttered Sam feeling her whole body trembling.

Freddie still was remaining firm.

"Oh don't make me say it." whined Sam.

"Say what?" said Freddie with a smirk on his face.

"FINE! I, SAM PUCKETTE, LIKE FREDDIE BENSON!" She screamed for the whole building to hear.

Freddie smiled happily, while Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Happy now?"

"Not fully, I still have to say my part." said Freddie still smiling.

"Say what?"

"I, FREDDIE BENSON, HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON SAM PUCKETTE!" yelled Freddie on the top of his lungs.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whatever happened to Carly?" she said cocking one eyebrow.

"I don't know, I guess I lost my taste for brunettes..." he said smiling at Sam.

"You are a brunette." she playfully shoving him.

"Hmm...oh yeah forgot."

Sam laughed, but immediately stopped when she felt Freddie's lips on hers.

Carly heard her friends proclamations, and opened the elevator doors, and saw them kissing.

"Oh thank the lord!" she exclaimed in relief, before going back to start the show.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ugh was the painfully horrible? I hope not, but this is my first Sreddie fic, hopefully I will get better at it. But the show is just starting, and it's hard for me to get them in character! Well bye for now **


End file.
